


难言

by Lucifer_xyc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will break and I will fix, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_xyc/pseuds/Lucifer_xyc
Summary: 授权翻译，原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788766





	难言

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788766) by [FandomTrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan). 



第一章：处理中  
启动......  
......

处理中......  
......  
载入初始数据......

光学元件不运转，尝试启动......  
光学元件已恢复正常......  
调查光学元件不运转线索......  
未发现线索，调查无结果。

安装语音处理系统......  
成功安装。  
“啊，它启动了，天哪“

开始扫描。女性，深肤色，黑发，棕色眼睛，约四十五岁。  
身份：阿曼达·斯特恩  
出现原因：测试资产功能  
侦测到推理错误，阿曼达·斯特恩为模控生命高级执行官。  
她不应该来测试资产。  
需要更多数据。

“你好，报出你的名字”  
处理中......  
“您好，我是RK800系列机器人中的一个，序列号#313 248 317。在此向您提供帮助。”  
侦测到移动，阿曼达改变位置。  
“很好，更改名字。”

名字......

“现在你叫康纳了”  
名字已保存  
“我叫做康纳，在此向您提供帮助”  
“约翰,进来。我们需要做一些小的调整并完成测试。仿真是必须的。康纳，听见了吗?跟着约翰去模拟区域。”  
“是，女士。”  
腿部部件运作，行走。  
跟随约翰。

 

启动后3天14小时6分钟。  
传感器显示为夜间  
轻微软体不稳定。  
开始自我修复处理系统......  
我修复成功。  
开始自我修复移动系统......

自我修复失败。  
开始自我修复前，分离四肢组件，以免进一步损坏。

失败。  
关机，

 

重启系统。

“我告诉过你要小心。我们需要它在整个进程中一直处于启动状态。”  
“但是，女士，不论如何，它不理解发生了什么。它没有痛感或者是感情。没有必要让它一直保持启动状态。“

阿曼达......  
“我说过了有必要。我是你的老板，所以你照我说的做。玛德琳会把它带离这里。你无法胜任工作。”

语音处理系统离线。  
无法重启。

访问记忆数据......  
允许访问。  
手臂、腿部、左眼失常，有伤痕，手指功能失常，生物组件丢失。

 

分析：......上级正在拆解部件。依次进行。人类让部件与机器保持连接，所以康纳可以记录系统失常，如果他们可以感受到，就像人类的痛觉一样。

分析：......?//??/?

需要更多数据。

 

发声处理系统依然完好。

侦测到移动......玛德琳。红发，绿眼，女性，二十多岁，人类。

语音处理系统启动。

“好了。你听得见吗，康纳？请回复。”  
“您好，玛德琳。我叫做康纳。”  
“不错，他们没把你搞得太惨。康纳，你知道我的名字。你知道我在这儿干什么吗?”

 

处理中......  
“有65%的可能性是你来这里测试我，让我进行模拟犯罪现场测试。”  
“好吧，你没错。我们一会再做那个。首先，你知道迷惑协议吗?”  
“不，我不知道。我没有关于迷惑协议的信息。你能给我更多的信息，让我进行更新升级吗?”  
“哦，亲爱的，你会希望你从来没有问过这个。“  
“我是一个机器，我不会‘希望’。”

 

文件：迷惑协议......空。  
软体轻微不稳定。  
自我修复处理器进程中。  
“哦,你在自我修复。我猜其他的人当时没做对吧。好吧，事情是这样的。如你所知，你的主要指令是去搜捕异常仿生人。  
异常仿生人袭击事件的数量一直在上升。我们需要一个新的模型机。你是全新的。新的代码，新的躯体，新的处理器。不像过去的模型机。你有更大的潜力。我们这样做的原因是为了确保你不会反抗。这对模控生命的名声不好。明白吗?“

处理中......  
错误......  
忽略错误  
“我明白了。”

 

右臂关节收到压力，压力水平19%。  
“哦，亲爱的，冷静。这只是一个小程序。为了确保你不会像个异常仿生人的人那样运行，我们准备了一些东西。我们会让你体验仿生人版的酷刑。我知道现在没什么意义。有什么问题吗?“

处理过程遇到问题......  
右光学处理单位失去功能。  
自我修复失败。  
“我需要修复，请放开我的四肢，这样我才可以开始修复。”  
“不，不。你还不会关机的。有问题么？“  
错误无法修复。  
问题......  
是的。

“我是一个机器。我感觉不到疼痛。我感觉不到绝望。我感觉不到恐惧，我感觉不到…”  
“是的，是的，我知道。”  
“那为什么要对我进行‘酷刑’？”  
“我们也正在记录协议分隔的所有记忆。如果你关机，我们就把它们上传到下一个身体里。异常仿生人是迷人的。他们感觉地到情感，并有能力感受这种...... ”

左足受到压力。  
左足失去功能。  
腿部系统关闭

“…就像疼痛。但这不是重点。我们感兴趣的是你的情感部分。记录。”  
正在记录  
“现在正在记录。”  
“好。如果你成为一个异常仿生人，决定偏离正轨，你要知道这些:  
——我们可以定位你,你有一个特殊的追踪器。它将一直保持完整。  
——如果你成为异常仿生人，你也不会被关闭。  
——你在线的剩余时间，我们将会一直折磨你。  
——你不会死亡。我将亲自确保这一点。  
明白了吗?”

归档迷惑协议。已加入四点。  
“明白。”

“很好，你真是个特殊的塑料制品。这是在不稳定的情况下你应该怎么做。自我修复你的处理系统。每两小时扫描一次，如果发现有异常仿生人迹象就通知我们。如果...有不可逆系统故障.....关机。仔细记着。我不想看到你回来，浪费我几个小时的时间。”  
“明白。”  
“嘿嘿，你要经历地狱了，准备好了么？”

 

修辞性问句。  
这个人类… 玛德琳 …将会持续造成伤害。

直到完善......

保持沉默。

不要告诉任何人  
软体异常急剧增加

 

处理系统的紧急自我修复将在两分钟内开始。  
玛德琳将会被此分心。

 

她不会知道。

 

不要让她知道。


End file.
